Dominant
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Carlos x Kai. What happens when Carlos foolhardily goes to visit his teams leader, the cold hearted Kai? Yaoi, contains adult themes. ONESHOT


**Dominant**

Carlos walks to the old house where Kai usually is when he wants to stay away from the adults. Carlos' walking was today very humble and careful. Step after step he comes towards the small apartment that was supposed to tear down but nobody had done it so it was still together. Carlos stares at the window. All this time had waited for Kai to look outside, stare right to his eyes and smile that cocky smile he used to smile when he smiled – That happened very, very rarely— But when this happened, you felt like ice would had pierced you.

Carlos sees something between the door and the wall. Kai' scarf! But… Kai wouldn't leave his scarf like that!

Carlos opened the door and the scarf fell to the ground.

"Kai-sama?"

------

Kai walks down the stairs in his full royalty. And yes, he was wearing only a towel. Kai stares at Carlos, and Kai's eyes burned with fire. "What is it, coward?" (**Author's note: In beyblade-manga, Kai thinks Carlos as a coward after Carlos lost to Tyson**)

Those words give Carlos bad chills. He bites his tongue to provoke his desire to yell to Kai that he (Carlos) isn't a coward.

"Kai, you asked me to come here… Billie said so," (**Author's note: In manga, Billie is a member of the Blade sharks**), Carlos stares back to Kai, who walks closer.

"I didn't call you here. Nor did I send Billie to get you.", Kai answers and his attitude is so cold that it scares Carlos.

"Yes, you did! I know you did! Don't try to lie!" Carlos says, but Kai doesn't listen. He grabs his scarf and Carlos hears him sigh every time he finds it imperfect, "And I found your scarf, it…"

Carlos stops his sentence when Kai drops the scarf. Kai walks near and says: "You're weird."

"What? No I'm not! Why do you say that?" Carlos defends and takes a step backward.

"Well… At least you're crazy when you come here, foolhardily to talk to me. You do remember all that I did to you?" Kai leans near and his whisper is like poison.

"Yes, but I still came—" Carlos is stopped, once again, when Kai pulls him into a deep and violent kiss. Carlos just stands, in shock, and lets Kai go as deep as he wants. Slowly, Carlos starts to kiss back. Kai entwines his arms around Carlos' waist. "Why do you act like this?" Carlos asks.

Kai stares at Carlos' eyes. Then he whispers with his poisonous voice: "Hss… Quiet…"

Kai pulls Carlos closer and kisses his lips with passion.

Carlos answers to the kiss, but then he whispers to Kai: "Why do you do this? Are you in love with me?"

Kai doesn't answer, he just pulls the other boy closer with a powerful and fast movement, but Carlos' legs hit Kai's legs and they fall to the ground. Now Carlos on top of the naked Kai. There's only a towel covering those parts that publicity isn't supposed to see.

"Kai-sama…" Carlos whispers and he stays quiet for a moment, "Do you love me?"

Kai doesn't say anything and Carlos just stares at the bluenette's beautiful eyes and finds himself lost in them. Kai asks him closer and closer and then pulls Carlos' collar to get his ear next to Kai's lips.

"Carlos-chan…" Kai whispers with a lustfully poisonous voice.

"What, Kai-sama?" Carlos whispers with confusion in his voice.

"I tell you my reasons, if you do what I say" Kai says and he smiles a mean smile that Carlos has seen too many times. It never means anything good, "but it's your decision…"

After Kai says that, he gives a slow lick on Carlos' ear.

"O- Okay…" Carlos whispers and waits for Kai's first order. Kai looks at him and says:

"Kiss me."

The order makes Carlos stun, but then he carefully leans towards the older boy. Their lips touch. The kiss is sweet and innocent. Then suddenly Kai pulls Carlos away and he says with a voice full of poison:

"Kiss me harder… More feelings and passion…"

"O-Okay…" Carlos whispers and tries to kiss Kai the way he wants to. When they finally break apart, Carlos feels like he would be a bit more free from the bluenette's violent touch.

"Why do you do this?" Carlos asks once again, with a shivering voice and puzzling questions crossing his mind. But Kai whispers with a lustful smile on his face:

"This isn't over yet… There is still a lot to do."

There's a metallic glow in Kai's eyes and they look almost lunatic. Kai's eyes burn with the metallic fire of lust. He throws Carlos' belt and Carlos can hear how it hits the stone-floor. He can hear a quiet sound when his zipper is opened. Kai throws him against the wall. A small gasp escapes from Carlos' mouth when the bluenette's lips touch Carlos' tense muscles. Carlos shuts his eyes and feels how the older teen's hand touches his dick. Carlos feels the bluenette's tongue move lower on the area of his pelvis. A quiet moan escapes from Carlos' mouth. Then the moan becomes stronger as the bluenette sucks. Then, after many passionate minutes, Kai rises his head and he kisses Carlos' lips. Carlos looks at the older boy with disgusting look. The lustful bluenette smiles and he puts his hands onto Carlos' ass and lifts his legs up.

"Kai-sama!" Carlos screams when he feels how Kai invades him, "Why do you do this?"

The older teen looks at his prey with a lunatic look and he hisses with a poisonous voice:

"_I want to scare you._"

--------------------

I wrote the end again since people seemed to want the perverted version more (XD) Enjoy


End file.
